


The Advantages of Cohabitation

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "I-I think we should live together"





	The Advantages of Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).
  * A translation of [As Vantagens de Coabitação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834714) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

"I-I think we should live together" Bill said suddenly that night shortly after he and Mike went to bed.

That phrase came as a bit of a surprise to Mike, because he was sure they had already been doing this for the last few months, since a few weeks after he started living in Jacksonville when Bill came to him saying that he had gotten divorced and needed a place to stay for a while. And as in the months that followed he remained there and it quickly became clear that their relationship was getting each day more romantic than platonic. And one night last month they were drinking on the porch and Bill kissed him and since then he had stopped sleeping in the guest room and going to sleep in his.

“What do you think you are doing so far? You literally pay half the electric bills and the grossery shopping Bill. ”

“That was me being a good guest. Living together would mean other things. ”

"So what is your definition of living together?"

“I could maybe get a pet if I wanted to, maybe a dog or a cat”

“I like cats more”

"Me too"

"So moving in is all about you getting a cat?"

“Not really, what I'm most excited about is maybe bringing here the books I left in San Francisco and putting together our personal libraries and making a m-mega library together in the guest room.”

"I'm starting to think you're only with me for my books"

"I think it was only a matter of time before you found out that Mikey. ”

Mike laughed.

"I think I'll enjoy living with you"

"Be-because are you a huge bibliophile like me?"

"Among other things," Mike said and kissed Bill's neck.

And life was good.

  
  



End file.
